


Be My Best

by Morgana



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic has a score to settle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flake_sake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flake_sake/gifts).



“You wanted to see me?”

Dominic looked up and smiled. “Victor! Come on in.” He beckoned the man forward, waiting until the handler that had brought him up had closed the door before he continued. “I just wanted to check in with you, see how you're holding up after all that excitement last week.”

The young man frowned, briefly confused. “Last week?”

“Your assignment? The one with the drugs?” No comprehension showed on the other man's face, and Dominic shook his head. “Never mind. The point is that I wanted to make sure you're all right.”

“Of course I am.” Victor smiled, the momentary worry already forgotten. “I always try to be my best, you know.”

Dominic reached over to hit the do not disturb button on his phone. “Oh yes, I'm well aware of that.” His hand slid down beneath the desk to rub over the swelling in his slacks as he studied the Doll on the other side of the desk. “Would you like to show me how good you are, Victor?”

He nodded, visibly brightening at the thought. “What would you like to see me do?”

“Come over here.” Dominic slowly unzipped his pants, licking his lips as he drew his hard dick out. Interviews with the Dolls had been his special treat for himself for the last two years, and while he usually preferred Echo or one of the other girls, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about seeing Victor on his knees ever since that day at the college, when the Doll had humiliated him with his calm control.

Victor walked around the desk, and Dominic ordered, “Kneel for me, Victor.” As he obeyed, Dominic slowly stroked himself, then purred, “You like ice cream, don't you?”

“Oh, yes! We have chocolate ice cream on Fridays, and sometimes vanilla after special art classes.” His sweet smile was almost angelic, but the wholesome charm was lost on the man who watched him with hungry eyes.

“That's good, Victor. I'm glad you like it, because I have something for you, and it makes a treat that's a lot like ice cream.” Dominic swiped his thumb over the leaking tip of his dick, then held it out for Victor, who hesitated, then slowly opened his mouth.

He sucked his thumb clean, then looked up at Dominic as he pulled it back. “That doesn't taste much like ice cream,” he murmured thoughtfully, rolling the strange new taste around in his mouth.

“It will,” Dominic promised, closing his hand around the back of Victor's neck. He tugged him forward, a fresh burst of lust slicing through him at the sight of the dark head bending submissively to his command. The change in position seemed to bring his cock to Victor's attention, because his eyes widened and darted up to meet Dominic's. “I want you to suck me,” he told him, pulling Victor a little closer so he could rub the tip of his cock over his closed lips. “Open your mouth and take me inside, like a good boy, and then you'll get your treat.”

Victor hesitated a second, but when Dominic increased the pressure on the back of his neck, he yielded and parted his lips, then ducked down. Hot, wet suction surrounded the tip of his cock, and Dominic groaned, letting his hand fall away as Victor moved a little further down. “Ohhhh yeah, that's it,” he groaned. “That's good, Victor. Doing so good. Suck on it, now.”

Immediately, the suction sent a shockwave through him that made him hiss with pleasure. “Fuck! U - up and down, now. Start slow and then go faster until I tell you to stop.” He looked down as Victor began to bob along the length of his dick, the motion sending cool air washing over damp flesh before it was enveloped in the wet heat again. “Ohhhh yeah, that's it,” he ground up, his hand sliding up to tangle in the dark hair, urging him further down with each stroke until he was able to take almost the whole thing.

His balls tightened, the usual time that Dominic would've made the Doll stop so he could fuck their mouth to a finish, but this time he just moaned and pushed up a little, unable to hold still with the onslaught of pleasure that kept rippling through him. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was a male Doll, or if it was the occasional little tongue flick over the tip of his dick, or if it was just something about Victor, but whatever it was, he let his control slip, just a little, and then he was lost.

It tore through him like summer lightning, quick and hot and hard, and Dominic cried out, a wordless, guttural sound that rang through his office like a gong as he came, pumping several jets of hot semen down Victor's throat. He was too lost in his own pleasure to notice the soft groan Victor gave or the way he suckled at him, avidly drawing every last drop he could wring out of him. Finally, the man collapsed and gasped, “Stop!”

Victor's obedience was, as always, immediate. Dominic pushed him back and he knelt up, licking his lips as though to savor his new experience. “That's definitely not ice cream,” he murmured, “but it tastes good, just the same.”

Dominic tucked himself away with oddly shaking hands, then looked away from the dark eyes that seemed to call out to him, beckoning him to see exactly how much he could teach a Doll in their dormant state, how far he could push his limits before he got caught. “Good job, Victor. Go see Tucker,” he instructed. “Tell him to give you a treatment.”

He nodded and got up to leave, but paused when Dominic called out, “And Victor? You did a very good job today. We'll have another talk again soon.”

Victor looked over at him and smiled. “I try to be my best,” he said, and Dominic knew it was only his imagination that made it seem like those words were some kind of special code. He was a Doll, an inanimate object good for whatever use they wanted to put him to, but listening to that just now... Shaking his head, Dominic turned back to his work, putting all thoughts of the Doll and his surprisingly talented mouth out of his mind.


End file.
